Impression cylinders are known. In order to print different format lengths, different cylinder outer diameters are required, which, in turn, leads to different masses and weights of the cylinders. These differences cannot be adjusted by merely reducing the wall thicknesses of the hollow cylinders, without adversely effecting the rigidity of the cylinder. On the one hand, it is important to keep the weight of the impression cylinder as low as possible, to make handling the impression cylinder easier for the press operator. On the other hand, for the various different impression cylinder outer diameters that come into use, the differences in mass should be as low as possible, in order to keep the boundary conditions for the drive regulation as constant as possible.
It is an object of the present invention to create an impression cylinder construction which addresses the various conflicting requirements of such a device at a reasonable cost.